1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor power module package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor power module package with a temperature sensor mounted thereon and a method of fabricating the semiconductor power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voltage is applied to a semiconductor chip of a semiconductor package, heat is generated from the semiconductor chip. The heat largely affects the stability and reliability of the semiconductor package. Since a relatively high voltage is applied to a semiconductor power module package, more heat is generated from the semiconductor power module package, and thus the stability and reliability of the semiconductor power module package is more largely affected.
A semiconductor power chip and a semiconductor control chip can be integrated into a semiconductor power module package. Examples of semiconductor power chips and devices include a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR), a power transistor, an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), an inverter, and a converter. Unlike low-voltage semiconductor devices such as memory devices, the semiconductor power devices are operated using a high voltage in the range from 30 V to 1000 V or higher which can lead to excessive thermal temperatures. Therefore, the semiconductor power devices need to be securely insulated at a high voltage and have good heat dissipation characteristics. In addition, it is necessary to precisely measure the temperature of a semiconductor power module package for thermally stabilizing the semiconductor power module package.